A pirates Life
by AngelDean
Summary: Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me" is written old pirate style. Finished
1. Default Chapter

"Excuses for me mis spellings, But as A Dutchie in the Caribbean it be not easy, to write me crew in Dutch, as the are all Spanish an' English scurvy dogs, Arrrr. "

As fer me own tales o' the sea, me beauty the red sun sales her pretty waves.

Me schip:

The Red rising red sun

(A rising red sun, blood has bin spilled this night)

Me self:

Cap'n Angel Dean, Turner

I'm Will Turner's Older sister, But known as Cap'n Dean. As to me or Will we jus' foun' out where family. But I'm a Pirate and will always stay tha'. Me love off the sea an' rum is greater tha' tha' off any family.

Me crew:

Me first mate, Mister Cars

Jones "blackheart" keers

Sally Daniels (a pirate wannabe but good at her job)

Crighton Turner (In now way related to me or Will Turner)

Anya Depp tresh

Lothluin blue (me still be wondering where she' from)

Chris Shimby

Raya Minui

Raven

Anna Deep

Eliza Isle

And me Cabin boy, Pris hayly

Bloody 'ell I olmost fer got me three cat's on Tortuga, Roeskja, Shira and Sunny. They aren' on me ship o' course but looked after well by Zana Fuller me best friend on the 'ole Isle. ;P


	2. chapter one

**Chapter 1**

Her eye's scanned the horizon as a black ship entered her sight.

"Ship ahoy"

"Wha' flag, Jones?"

"A pirate flag Cap'n" he yelled back

"Damn, she muttered, the way we look they be commandeering this ship in no time."

"Is she fast Mate?"

"Aye Cap'n she, be gaining us whit great speed."

Angel crossed the deck cursing, "Bloody army ship is good fer nothing I never be taking one me self on again. After this i's back to the Rising Red sun, if I ever get those mutinying twits o' a crew. Will Turner get your scurvy butt up here! Daniel's throw out the starboard anchor, we be turning this ol' ship around and give 'hem a run fer there money."

"What Cap'n?"

"Do it Daniel's, if we cant out run her we be better off facing her."

As Daniel's did was what ordered Angel let go off the rudder "hold on to some' hing matey's" The ship swirled around fast as Angel continued shouting orders at her crew. "Load the cannons whit every ' hing ye can find that ca' do some damage, Get ready fer a fight me hearties..."

"Aye Cap'n Turner"

As Jack saw what this ship did he readied his crew.

"Arghhh matey's, she want' a fight lets give her one "he said smiling as he looked over his beauty the Black Pearl.

Will and Elizabeth came out off the cabins quite shocked.

"What was that he asked?"

"Pirate's Will"

"Pirate's?"

"Aye they 'ave bin following an' I inten' to find out wh, I suggest ye go back into the cabin Miss Swann"

"It's alright Captain Turner, I 'll manage just fine"

"I's your funeral "she muttered as she faced the black ship"

"The cannons are loaded and ready Cap'n, Cars shouted from the rear."

"Aye Cars we be winning this here fight."

"Are you sure of this Angel" Will asked

"Aye brother i's a good day to live or die."

As the black ship past the Trieger some pirate's snuck aboard the army vessel

"Fire!" Angel yelled as Cap'n Sparrow did the same. "Stop blowing holes in me ship!" Angel Hollered as Anna Maria knocked her over. Will was the first who recognized his friends and yelled at his old friend "Jack stop firing at us." Angel looked at her younger brother as she struggled to get free.

"Cease your attack" he ordered her crew as he shot a look towards Angel fer help.

"What, Will?"

"Trust me Angel..."

"Arrr listen to Will" she yelled as her crew looked puzzled. As Jack heard this command he looked up to see... Will.

After finally getting free Angel got up cracking her back. "Ye give a mean fight Lass."

"Thank ye" Anna Maria said looking just as puzzled as Angel's crew.

"Ye know these Pirate's Will?"

"Yes their friends, That ship is The Black Pearl."

"The Black Pearl ey? Ye must be Cap'n Jack Sparrow then?"

"Aye I am luv an' who might ye be?"

"Me name be Cap'n Angel Turner, but mos' now be by the name o' Cap'n Dean."

"O' the Rising Red Sun, Ye be a Pirate then?"

"Aye me bucko that I am."

"Then why are ye the Cap'n o' a army ship?"

"Fer one me crew mutinied and left me stranded on a bloody Island and fer two I be helping out me own flesh an' blood."

" Yer own flesh an' blood" Jack asked suspicious

"That would be me" Will jumped in the conversation.

"An' what is she be helpin' ye whit."

"Bringing us to Tortuga and back in one piece."

"Tortuga?" Jack asked confused

"Yes Tortuga, trying to find out what happened to our father, Angel here was born a few years before I, and didn't stay long her mother ran away whit her and we never knew till two weeks ago that we were family."

"How did ye fin' out?"

"Gettin' me self thrown in the Lock up in Port Royal...after commandeering Will's money" Angel sighed

A Smile spread across Jack's face at her commend. Angel couldn't help but get feelings in her stomach for this handsome Cap'n, Dark eyes caught her view and she wandered off for a moment.

"Cap'n Dean... 'elloooooo."

"Whuh ow excuse me fer me dozing off had a little to little rum today fer me comfort."

Jack laughed as he felt he could do whit a little rum himself. After introducing his crew he checked out this new found lady Cap'n in front off him. "This be Anna Maria and that there be Mr. Gibbs."

"Well 'ello" she laughed as she swayed over to Jack. "Nice smell to ye mate, got some o' tha' stuff aroun' ?"

"Stuff" he asked dumbly

"Angel!"

"Aye!" she yelled a bit out of her hum.

"Can I please talk to you?"

"Aye Miss Swann, Would be nice to share a little bit o' rum whit ye later on mate" she flirted whit Jack before walking off throwing her hands in the sky over something Elizabeth said.

"Aye" he muttered as he stared after her.

"You should stop thinking off Jack, Angel."

"And why be tha' Miss Swann?"

"For one he is always drunk..."

"Soun's familiar so am I."

"He is a womanizer..."

"So we share the same interest... he be thinkin' o' lasses, an' I be thinkin' o' lads. Anyway he be the Cap'n o' The Black Pearl and I am not about to just let him commander me or me ship without a fight."

"Well if you won't listen."

"Well wha' Missus, I can fend jus' fine all by me onesies. I'm a Pirate."

"Alright" Elizabeth sighed.

On her way back to Will, Angel bumped into Pris.

"What the... 'ell I swear Pris", she grunted "on'a these here day's I be throwin' ye overboard."

"Sorry Cap'n" he blushed.

"Give him a break Cap'n."

"Why ye gotta crush on 'm Thresh?"

"Pfff 'ell no I can think o' me self whit a better lad."

"Raven still be plundering your mind ey ? Ye be okay Mate, listen to yer heart, an' use some 'o yer charms."

Anya smiled before walking off, "Aye Cap'n."

"Alright me hearties, what say ye we be on our way to Tortuga?"

"We nigh be goin' yet Cap'n"

"And why be that Raven?"

"First we get these Bucko's off our ship."

"Aye mate. Ye be tagging along Cap'n Sparrow?"

"Aye Cap'n we be following ye to Tortuga, me Mate's coul' use a bit 'o rest."

"Fine Cap'n."

"Angel...?"

"Aye Will..."

"Mind if I go whit Jack?"

"Do as ye please Mate", she smiled as Jack swung back to The Pearl almost tripping over a rope lying around.

"Bloody 'ell !"

As Angel started shouting orders her crew ran around like crazy work. "Alright Mateys, hoist the sales, lift the anchor. An' bring me tha' horizon" she said cock eyeing her compass. "And really bad eggs" she heard Jack mutter before echoing his own orders over the mighty sea and his crew. Angel couldn't help but giggle before dreaming off as she stared over the yonder blue.


	3. chapter two

**Chapter two**

The night was rough and stormy. Angel heard Pris getting sick and saw her crew trying to keep the sails intact.

"We should' bring 'm down Cap'n."

"Not yet Cars, she can 'old a little longer. Where be The Pearl?"

"I don' know Cap'n we lost 'er a while ago."

"Bloody 'ell" she cursed as a sail began to rip.

"Cap'n ?"

"Aye Cars, close 'm close 'm." Angel yelled as a mast came whirling towards her. "Nooooo" she yelled as it knocked her overboard.

"Man overboard!"

"What Shimbey..."

"The Cap'n fell overboard!"

The ship doomed up in front of her and without giving her time to react, Angel was sucked under it.

"Jack! Angel got sucked under The Pearl", Mr. Gibbs shouted towards his Cap'n.

"What" Will screamed as he ran towards the bow.

Angel surfaced on the other side of the ship as Jack dove in.

"Ye be okay Lass?"

"Aye I be knowin' what Keelhaulin' is like" she blurted out before fainting.

Jack saw her wounds were severe as his crew pulled them back aboard. "Will tend to her below deck, sen' tha' parrot to The Trieger to let the crew now she be on board The Pearl."

The Parrot landed on Cars' shoulder. "She be fine. she be fine. Black Pearl, Black Pearl."

He eyed the parrot and gave an understanding look towards the beast before letting it fly off again. "Stop searching mate's the Cap'n is on The Black Pearl"

Will ran towards Angel "is she alright Jack?"

"No Will her wounds are severe and I don't know how she is at fighting for her life? But tend to her below deck I will bring you some alcohol as soon as I get the sales down."

"Thank you Jack" Will muttered as he carried his sister below deck, softly lying her down on Jack's bed.

He's gonna hate me for this but I need her to be on a good bed Will thought as Jack hurried in.

But Jack truly didn't mind, right now his mind was set on tending Angel's wounds. She moved a little as Jack cleaned an open wound on her arm, letting out a cry when Jack turned her over to care for the wound on her back.

"'ell what ye be doin'" she moaned as a sharp stinging pain rushed through her body.

"Sorry lass" he whispered soft "I know it hurts but I hav' ta disinfect yer wounds."

Will squinted his eyes as he saw her suffer and move around to avoid more pain, "Jack don't you think its enough for now?"

"No Will those wounds need to be clean, if it be infected she be in a whole lo' more pain."

As the cabin spun before her eyes all sounds faded, surrounded by pools off darkness Angel's eyes began to a just to her surroundings. "'ell if this be Davy Jones locker."

"It's not my Daughter."

"Mom?"

"Yes what happened to you, why did you leave?"

"Leave... mom why aren't ye in Port Burg."

"Because I did die a year ago and I had one last question, this is the only way for me to ask you."

"What is?"

"I caused the mast to break, I needed you to be nearly death so you could speak to me and tell me why you left, you where never to become a pirate that's why I took you away from your father."

"Dad?"

"Yes you know who your father is now, for you found your half brother but why Angel, what made you think to chose the open sea."

"I fell in love..."

"Whit a pirate?"

"Aye, mister Cars me first mate I met him on me 22 second birthday and had a crush on him, when he left I wanted to join him so I commandeered me first ship The Rougher got me self a crew including Eliza and set out to find him."

"Then why did you never return?"

"Because I love the Sea, she brings me joy and adventure, something I never had at home, And I admit I was afraid, you hated Pirates and I had become one plundering me way aroun' the shores o' Spain before for meeting whit me crew now in Tortuga and finding me brother in Port Royal."

"I hated Pirates but I loved you no matter what you did. And I want you to know, that my life went the same way, that's how I met your father, but the sea didn't like me, I'm glad she protects you I hear her pulling you, wanting you to wake up and sail her again, she enjoys you, she curses and cries at you when you don't hear her, but as you tell her stories and love her she calms down and goes to rest protecting all within her and all that sail her. She is much like me and that is why you need to go back you need to wake up Angel. Another child off the Sea calls you one who needs you, doesn't know you yet, but he wants to, he knows he needs to because she wants him to. He feels the Sea calm as he calms you and treats your wounds; he knows he does the right thing. As he here's her get softer and more gentle. His eyes light up whenever you move or his love rocks you softly on his bed. Wake up Angel my daughter and feel the Sea, feel her soft rocks and tugs to wake you up. Hear her soft song to heal your wounds. Hear me say goodbye and cry tears of forgiveness and joy that some one looks out for you the way I once did."

"Thank ye Mom."

"Goodbye my love."

Angel blinked her eyes as light entered her mind.

"Will, she be waking."

A soft voice said hello as a blurred picture began to appear, "Will?"

"Yes Angel I'm here, how are you?"

"Big headache, further more kinda num."

A smile spread across Will's face she was gonna be alright.

"Where be Jack, want to thank him fer lis'ning to the Sea."

"What..."

"I be here Lass, but I be thankin' her fer pullin' ye through. "

She worked hard today, Angel sighed as she felt a soft hand on her forehead. Dark eyed and rough haired she saw Jack brushing away some hairs in her face. The line under is eyes was blurred all over his face and his hair was still dripping from the rain. "Ye look great..." Angel nodded trying to hide her smirk.

"Ye should look in a mirro' lass ye be looking great yer self..." he smiled at her.

She coughed as she couldn't hold up her laughter and squinted her eyes as she felt soar all over.

"Take it easy lass, ye need to be resting now, yer crew knows yer here. And mister Cars took over command till ye be all better."

"Aye Cap'n" she agreed fer now.

"After this be all over ye owe me some new bed sheets" he said eyeing the blood stains on his once white sheets.

"Well ye can always sleep in my bed" she flirted as she looked down to face the mess she made.

"Ye gotta a deal, but ye still owe me new sheets."

"Aye I might" she murmured as she slowly dozed off.

"Sleep well Cap'n Dean" he whispered before walking above deck, leaving Will to look over her. He knew what wanting was but he some how desired her more then others. He needed her but had no clue as to why. He felt her down his very soul and wanted to be part off her. Puzzled he looked out over the Sea. "Where ar' ye be taking me lass?"

The sea was now calm and the sailing to Tortuga was smooth. Angel squinted her eyes as she walked above deck. "Bloody 'ell tha's bright" she muttered as she peered out to see if her ship had lain anchor yet. She smiled at Jack who helped her off his ship, "thank Ye Cap'n."

"Yer welcome Luv", he smiled back as he looked after her waggling away towards her own ship and crew Will following her by foot making sure she wouldn't stumble and hurt herself all over again. Finally in Tortuga Angel and her mates sat around a table in the Faithful Bride and had a drink before setting their plan in motion..

"So Cars you go ask yer ol' friends about Bill, I'll find the ladies and Zana. Will ye be yer charming self, and the rest jus' ask anybody ye see about Bootstrap Bill and his whereabouts?"

"Aye Cap'n."

"Ye think yer alright Cap'n ?" Cars asked her whit some concern

"Rum shortage but further more I'll manage."

"Aye rum indeed" Carr's laughed as he gave her the full bottle that stood on the table, "'ave fun Cap'n."

"Thank ye lad." She looked over her shoulder feeling two eyes on her back and saw that Jack had stood and watched her, but swirled around when she noticed. Smiling devilishly she stood up and swayed over to him rubbing her self up against his side holding the rum bottle under his nose. "In fer a drink whit a Lady Cap'n?"

"Always" he stumbled and took a swig from the bottle.

"Angel!"

She swirled around... "Jesse..."

Smack!

"Don't think I deserved that..."

"She left me!"

"Wha'...? who...'"

"My lady, the one you said wouldn't mind us having a little fun."

"And you believed me?"

Smack!

"Common I know I didn't deserve that."

Angry Jesse walked away as a lady walked up to her.

Smack!

"Didn't deserve tha' one either" Jack asked smirking.

"tha' all depends. are you Jessie's Lady ?"

"Yes..."

"Then that one I deserved."

"Sorry Lass he believed a Pirate. ye shoul' be smacking him."

"I already did" she huffed before walking away leaving Jack stunned once more over this Lady in front of him.

Rubbing over her jaw Angel returned to flirting. "So uhmm where was I."

"Something about rum, Luv."

"Aye Rum" she smiled desire spreading across her body like a wild fire.

"Angel?"

"Yes Will" she said tearing her eyes away from Jack. One look into the man's eyes standing in front of her send her running for her mates screaming...


	4. chapter three

**Chapter Three**

"Willlll, Carsssss I found him". Like a crazy woman she ran around the Faithful Bride. Leaving both Jack and the man stunned at her sudden outburst.

"Bill" ,Jack muttered as he saw his old friend standing in front off him alive and kicking.

"Jack" He smiled "I's good to see you Lad."

Jack Laughed as he gave old Bootstrap a hug and then waved at Will who was trying to make sense out of what Angel was telling him.

"Father" he murmured as he walked towards him staring wide eyed whit surprise. "I did not think I would find you so soon, Or even alive."

"I be fine Will. Ye look jus like me son, I'm sorry fer the gift I hoped you would not go threw the same as I."

"It's alright father I am glad you are still alive, but how?"

"I will tell you but first less get me daughter to calm down."

"Your alive" she raved at him, "why did ye not send us a letter, or so?"

"Is alright my Angel I be here now aint I."

"Aye ye are... but ye gave me quit a scare there father I thought I would never see ye again."

"Ah but ye know me I'll hunt ye even if I'm not around anymore."

"That be true indeed."

"And I see that ye found yer brother."

"Aye though I'm still trying to decide whether tha's a good thing."

"Hey I'm here you know."

"I know" Angel smirked.

Jack was listening to the conversation whit amazement. He had never expected to see bootstrap again and now he was here talking to Angel and Will like nothing ever happened. As Bill looked at him he gave a smile.

Bill in his turn noticed how Jack looked at Angel and was amused by the mere thought off Jack having feelings for a lady other than having sex. He was happy seeing how his children turned out. Angel the first female Cap'n of a pirate ship, well no ship ever had a lady in such a high status, let alone won the respect off an entire crew. And Will a young blacksmith however married to the governors daughter, and the two seemed madly in love. He smiled as he heard how they met and that in the end the Aztec gold had at least done something good for Will. He had heard that the curse was lifted and what Jack had done to Barbossa and he was happy about it. However he never wanted his son to go threw that whole ordeal.

"Dad... dad!"

"Huh what oh sorry lad I be lost in me thoughts."

"That's okay father I guess its time for a drink."

All of a sudden Angel realized she was still holding the bottle off rum, she had forgotten it in all the commotion. Quickly she took a swig handing it to Jack, "Here be that drink I offered ye luv" she smiled.

"Thank ye m'lady."

"Yer welcome, now fer that drink Will ye know what I be having."

"And I would like the same."

"Yes I know" Will smiled, "You drink rum father?"

"Whenever it's not Grog Aye I be having rum."

"So tha's where I learned to drink", Angel mussed out loud sending a ripple off laughter's and giggles throughout the Faithful Bride. Angel looked around dazzled "wha's so funny?"

"Ye" Jack laughed.

"Huh".

"Never mind lass i's alright."

Now she laughed along whit all off them, having a fun filled evening as her father joined Jack's crew as off old.

The End


End file.
